Mario Tennis Something
Mario Tennis Something is an upcoming multiplayer tennis game for the Nintendo Switch. It has no confirmed release date, and is the 9th game in the series. Gameplay Mario Tennis Something's gameplay is very similar to Mario Tennis Aces. The objective of the game is to play tennis. Basically, players have to hit a ball back and forth until someone misses, giving the opponent 15 points. If a player exceeds 40 points (not 45) they get a game. Once you win a certain number of games, you get a set. Then, once you get a certain number of sets, you win. If both players have 40 points, it goes into deuce. A player has to get two points in a row to win. If not, it goes back to deuce. This game brings back the energy bar from Mario Tennis Aces. When you rally, or do a trick shot, you gain energy, which is used for Zone Shots and Zone Speed. Zone Shots allow you to aim and launch the ball in a direction, indicated by a star-shaped icon on the court. If a player hits the ball, they can either block it, or take damage. If your racket gets hit enough, it can break. If you lose all your rackets, you lose. Zone Speed slows down time, allowing you to more easily hit the ball. Both of these use energy. Once the energy bar is full, you can initiate a Special Shot by doing a Zone Shot. This is an even more powerful Zone shot that can destroy a racket in one it, if not blocked. Controls Menu Controls Match Controls Game Modes Exhibition This is your standard versus mode. Up to four players can join in. You choose singles or doubles, your character, the court, and you can adjust the amount of games, sets, and computer difficulty. You can also choose between Classic or Simple modes (Classic being normal and Simple removing energy, zone shots, zone speed, and special shots). Tourney Here, you can play in tournaments to win cup. There are 5 cups, and each one increases in difficulty. Singles and doubles each have their own tourneys, and you can play with a friend. Cups Minigames Here, you can play minigames with up to four players. These differ from the normal tennis, as they usually have unique objectives. Online Here, you can play against other people, or your friends, online. You have a rank that increases and decreases depending on how good you are. This mode features 4 different modes. *'Ranked: '''Play against a player online. Your rank is affected. *'Friendly: 'Play against a player online. Your rank isn't affected. *'VS Friends: 'Play against a friend online. Your rank isn't affected. *'Tournament: 'Play in live tournaments and fight against other players. Your rank will gain a massive boost if you win. Bulletin Board The Bulletin Board features several of the extra things found within Mario Tennis Something, including Options, Tutorials, Patch Notes, etc. Characters The game's full roster hasn't been announced yet, though 16 are available from the start. Characters are divided into 6 skill types: *'All-Around: 'These characters are balanced in most areas. Not bad at anything, but not good at anything either. *'Technical: 'These characters have more control over the ball, but don't have much power or speed. *'Powerful: 'These characters have more power, but lack in speed. *'Speedy: 'These characters are faster than other characters, but aren't very powerful. *'Defensive: 'These characters have great reach, making it easier for them to hit the ball. However, they usually power and/or speed. *'Tricky: 'These characters have more curve in their shots, but lack reach. Default Characters Unlockable Characters ''TBA Unlock Criteria Unlockable Colors These are alternate colors of characters, that are selected by pressing either X,Y or Start, instead of pressing A when selecting certain characters. They are unlocked every 10 exhibition matches you have, and they are unlocked at random (with the exception of Dry Bowser who is always unlocked at 80 matches). Courts Every court, except Mario Stadium, Koopa Resort, and Peach's Castle, need to be unlocked by playing Tourney Mode, with the exception of the Morph Court. The Morph Court is unlocked by doing 90 exhibition matches. Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Upcoming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games